Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot, and more particularly to a robot teaching device.
Description of the Prior Art
When a robot performs tasks repeatedly along a fixed trajectory, a teaching device must be used to write a program to make the robot do the motion of stretching, bending, moving up and down or left and right, rotating, or the combination of the afore motions, while moving along the fixed trajectory.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional robot teaching device is signal connected to a robot via a transmission wire 11, and includes a base 12, a display screen 13 mounted on the base 12, a plurality of input keys 14 which is disposed on the base 12 and capable of displaying results on the display screen 13, and an emergency switch 15. The input keys 14 are used to write programs to make the robot to move repeatedly along a fixed trajectory. With the input keys 14, some teaching operations, such the setting, changing or confirming of the motion program, positions and speed of the robot, can be performed. The emergency switch 15 can prevent the risk of the robot colliding with the user, when the user is unfamiliar with the teaching device. However, in actual application, this robot teaching device still suffers from the following defects.
First of all, impediment to the user's motion.
Since the robot teaching device has to be signal-connected to the robot via the transmission wire 11, the user's motion is restricted by the length of the transmission wire 11 when writing programs.
Second, the robot teaching device is not easy to operate.
Since the robot teaching device must be equipped with the input keys 14 and the display screen 13, which will increase the size and weight of the display, making it impossible to watch and hold the display screen for a long time. Hence, the convenience of using the teaching device is adversely affected, and further increases the difficulties in writing programs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.